


Daini batan

by Angel_Chan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance, amistad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El termino de un ciclo, una despedida, una promesa…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daini batan

**Author's Note:**

> **Resumen:** El termino de un ciclo, una despedida, una promesa…  
>  **Serie:** Saint Seiya.  
>  **Pareja:** Shun-Hyoga.  
>  **Género:** Amistad - Romance.  
>  **Rating:** K  
>  **Advertencia:** Ninguna.  
>  **Capítulos:** OneShot.  
>  **Palabras:** 1,902  
>  **Notas:** \---  
>  **Fecha:** 29/06/2015  
>  **Beta Reader:** \---  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y la Toei.

La celebración era todo lo que debía ser, risas, alegrías, y por qué no… un poco de llanto también. Al menos Seiya llevaba llorando sus buenos quince minutos seguidos; mientras Shiryu solo le sonreía con paciencia y daba pequeños golpecitos a su hombro para intentar calmarlo. 

Shun los observaba no muy alejado donde ellos estaban, entendiendo muy bien la razón por la que su compañero estaba tan abatido por la partida de Shiryu. Si bien esta no era la primera graduación que vivían –un año antes habían despedido a Ikki–, pero su falta no se había notado tanto como sí se notaria esta. Ya que ahora, con la partida de Hyoga y Shiryu, solo estarían ellos dos… y nada sería tan divertido a partir de ese día. 

Shun desvió su mirada cuando Seiya fue envuelto en los brazos de Shiryu, en un abrazo cálido y tranquilizador, un abrazo que envidiaba en verdad. Él también sentiría la falta de Hyoga, también la de Shiryu obviamente, pero no podía mentirse a sí mismo y negar que quisiera que Hyoga se quedara un año más y que la graduación la vivieran juntos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser un año más joven? Además, en esos momentos, ni siquiera podía estar a su lado; al menos Seiya había, aunque sea, podido llorar sobre el hombro de Shiryu a gusto. 

En esos momentos de seguro el rubio estaba siendo acosado por todas sus compañeras de curso, y muchas más del colegio en general; las cuales se habían abalanzado sobre él apenas se dio por finalizada la graduación. Por su parte, tan solo había tenido oportunidad de felicitarlo desde lejos, una sonrisa y un agitar leve de su mano antes que el rubio fuera engullido por la ola de féminas sobre estimuladas, mientras Hyoga le pedía que lo esperara con una simple señal muda. 

Shun volvió su mirada, pero ni Shiryu ni Seiya estaban mas donde los había visto por última vez, y el chico se sentó a esperar por la vuelta de su amigo. 

—De verdad… lamento la demora, Shun. —el rubio dejo escapar un pesado suspiro al llegar a su lado, dejándose caer junto a él con exagerado cansancio. 

—En realidad pensé que tardarías más… Y estoy asombrado de que aun estés entero. 

Sus ojos brillaron apenas sintió la cercanía de Hyoga en su cuerpo, sus hombros casi tocándose, sus rodillas haciendo esporádicos contactos; Shun no podía ocultar su sonrisa, y bromear cuando su pecho se sentía preso de esa calidez que solo Hyoga parecía despertar en él. Solo que su alegría duro menos de lo que hubiera querido. 

El _gakuran_ , perfectamente negro de Hyoga, sin nada dorado u adornos en él era una más que pesada razón para que su buen ánimo se fuera muy lejos. 

—Lo raro es que no se hayan dado cuenta que les faltaba uno. —Hyoga sonrió, sin esperar un segundo más para extraer el dorado botón de su bolsillo derecho. —Mira. 

Entre sus dedos, el metálico cierre brilló bajo los rayos del sol, y Shun no pudo evitar fruncir sus cejas, realmente curioso. Y Hyoga parecía más que encantado de explicar lo sucedido, cuando un nuevo y fuerte sollozo les llamo la atención a ambos. Shiryu volvía a pasar intentar calmar a un lloroso Seiya, mientras lo convencía de ir a lavar su rostro, paciente como solo él podía ser con el joven. 

Hyoga elevó una de sus cejas, mientras pedía información a Shun de lo que había estado sucediendo en su ausencia, todo eso, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. El joven solo se limito a elevar sus hombros, mientras negaba suavemente. Tal vez, y por mucho que quisiera explicárselo, Hyoga no llegaría a entenderlo de todas formas. 

Permanecieron en silencio, sin que ninguno de los dos supiera cómo romperlo primero… o de qué manera. 

Frente a ellos, el patio del instituto aun estaba vestido de fiesta, muchos alumnos iban y venían, maestros y padres felicitaban a los recién graduados; pero el aire de fiesta parecía estar muy lejos de su lugar… totalmente ajeno a ellos dos. 

Hyoga comenzó a silbar, como lo hacía cada vez que el silencio se había extendido mucho para su gusto. Shun, simplemente suspiró, podía ver perfectamente los dedos del rubio jugar con el botón en sus manos, apretarlo en su palma y volverlo a cambiar de mano. Y si quería que Hyoga le contara, tendría que preguntar directamente. 

—¿Qué es eso, Hyoga? —preguntó ya ganado por la curiosidad 

Hyoga sonrió, sus ojos clavándose en el rostro curioso de su amigo. 

—¿Qué parece que es? 

Su mano se elevo, sosteniendo entre sus dedos el brillante objeto. Shun sabía perfectamente lo que era, eso no fue lo que había querido preguntar. 

—Un botón. —sin embargo contesto con toda sinceridad. 

Hyoga asintió, cediendo dicho botón para que Shun lo sostuvieran en sus manos. 

— _Daini batan_. —afirmó el rubio, y no había más espacio en su rostro para que su sonrisa se ensanchara mas. 

Shun se sintió verdaderamente confundido por esto. ¿Hyoga había pedido uno? ¡No! Eso no podía ser. 

—¿Cómo? 

Hyoga pareció divertirse con la incertidumbre claramente visible en el rostro de su compañero. 

—Simplemente lo quite antes que terminara la ceremonia. No quería correr el riesgo que alguien me lo pidiera. —dijo, señalando a las chicas en general que aun daban vueltas por el patio. —Y lo metí en mi bolsillo. 

—¿Por qué? 

Era una pregunta totalmente sincera y directa, y Hyoga dejó de sonreír inmediatamente. 

—Porque la persona que me gustaría que lo tuviera no va a pedírmelo… simplemente eso. Y no me gustaría que alguien que no me importa me lo pida. 

Shun permaneció observando el semblante de Hyoga y al botón en su propia mano alternadamente. No entendía porque alguien no querría pedir aquel botón tan especial de Hyoga. 

—¿Por qué no? Digo, ¿por qué no te lo pediría? 

Los hombros se elevaron, y la mueca de Hyoga no era más que un intento de evadir la pregunta, o más bien, la respuesta que debería dar. No era que no le importaba, era que no sabía que decir al respecto. Con un suspiro, mitad bufido, recuperó su botón de las manos blancas de su compañero. 

—Simplemente sé que no lo hará. —explicó volviendo sus ojos al frente. 

Shun permaneció observado el perfil del rubio en silencio, aunque su mente estaba colgada del pensamiento de quien sería la afortunada merecedora de tan precioso botón, tal vez sin proponérselo, quizás sin ni siquiera saberlo. 

—Lo siento. —murmuró entre un suspiro suave, entendiendo más que bien a Hyoga, pues quizás el año entrante él tuviera que hacer exactamente lo mismo. 

El rubio asintió, una mueca ligera en sus labios antes que volvieran a estar en silencio otra vez, solo que en esa ocasión no seria para nada incomodo. 

Al llegar el final del día, aun el aire de júbilo no se había acabado. Hyoga y Shiryu tenían una fiesta previamente preparada esperando por ellos, y aunque ninguno de los dos parecía muy ansioso de asistir, tampoco querían perderse el último día de algunos de sus compañeros. El karaoke no sonaba tan mal, no después de pasar un par de horas bebiendo un poco de cerveza. 

Seiya y Shun los acompañaron hasta al menos la mitad del camino, despidiéndolos y volviendo a repetirle sus felicitaciones. Seiya, por su parte, volvió a quejarse de lo aburrido que sería todo con solo ellos dos, y de los mucho que iba a extrañarlos; y en menos de dos minutos, ahí estaba él otra vez llorando contra el pecho de un Shiryu muy paciente y protector. 

Pero de nada parecía servir el hecho de explicarle a su joven compañero que aun pasarían las vacaciones todos juntos, al igual que todos los años; en esos momentos no estaba para entender de razones. 

Shun sonrió, enternecido por la escena. Seiya nunca le había parecido tan joven como en este momento, y se sintió mal por su amigo sin tener poder para ayudarlo a sentirse bien. Hyoga a su lado, era quien menos atención le prestaba a la interacción de Shiryu y Seiya. No, su atención completa estaba depositada en Shun, casi intentando atravesar la figura delgada y grácil con nada más que sus ojos. 

—¿Sucede algo, Hyoga? —Shun se giró a penas de lado, su cabeza cayendo un poco mientras esperaba por una respuesta. 

El rubio solo sonrió antes de atrapar el cuerpo pequeño, completamente entre sus brazos. Al principio Shun se tenso inmediatamente las grandes manos tomaron posición en su espalda, pero un segundo después todo él estaba completamente relajado; y al siguiente, estaba llorando sobre el hombro de Hyoga. 

—Voy a extrañarte, ¿sabes? —la voz modulada con mucho esfuerzo se coló hasta el oído de Shun, la piel de su oreja humedeciéndose con el aliento cálido de Hyoga. —Vas a saber comportarte, ¿verdad?… No sigas a Seiya en todo, hazme caso. 

Shun asintió sonriendo entre lagrimas, al mismo tiempo que quería perderse aun más profundo en ese abrazo; pero antes que pudiera lograrlo, Hyoga lo dejo ir, alejándose de su lado y volviendo a adoptar esa pose tan suya una vez más. Le sonrió como siempre, y a la vez, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Su mano estirada hacia él ofrecía un blanco pañuelo. 

Shun sintió su cara arder, de seguro en esos momento él se veía como un completo desastre. Dio las gracias al tomar la pieza ofrecida, y un segundo más tarde veía como ambos, Hyoga y Shiryu se alejaban de allí. 

Seiya gritó su descontento al aire por verlos alejarse, y Shiryu contesto con su mano en alto como mero saludo. Shun deseo tener al menos la mitad de espontaneidad que su amigo, y tan solo un pequeña parte de su valor, quizás y así él también le hubiera gritado a Hyoga que lo extrañaría. 

¡Genial! Si no dejaba de pensar de esa forma, jamás dejaría de llorar. 

Secó sus lágrimas y las sorbió sobre el pañuelo que tanto olía a Hyoga, porque ese era el perfume que el rubio amaba usar. Y tan perdido estaba en deleitarse con el aroma que no se percato del pequeño objeto que cayó de entre el tejido y golpeó su zapato con un sonido sordo. 

—¿Qué fue eso? —Seiya preguntó, viendo rápidamente su propio gakuran para cerciorarse si todos sus botones estaban en sus sitio correspondiente. —¿Es tuyo, Shun? 

Shun permaneció inmóvil, viendo en dirección a sus pies, donde el dorado botón había quedado. ¿Ese era? ¿Podía ser? ¿De quién mas si no?… de repente su rostro se iluminó y se arrojó por él como si corriera el riesgo de que alguien más se lo quitara. Un gemido ahogado escapo de su garganta antes que pudiera contestar correctamente la pregunta de Seiya. 

—Sí, es mío Seiya. —pronunció, apretando el objeto entre sus manos. 

Y en realidad Shun no estaba mintiendo. Porque al parecer ese botón si era suyo, un botón que no podía pedir por ser hombre, pero que de todas formas le pertenecía. 

—Sera mejor que lo cosas antes que te regañen, o lo pierdas. —Seiya puntualizó, y de golpe se oyó a si mismo tan como Shiryu que volvió a sentirse mal de inmediato. 

Shun asintió con convicción antes de ponerse en camino a casa, ya pensaría en qué hacer para levantar el ánimo de Seiya, cuando su cabeza no estuviera tan llena de Hyoga por un rato. 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas Finales:** ¡Me acusaron de cursi! Y si es así, ¿Qué le voy hacer?... lalalala~
> 
> Tal vez lo sea, pero la idea me encanto apenas se fue creando en mi cabeza, y no voy a mentir; lo necesitaba. Sí, así de cursi y meloso. Una vuelta creo que necesaria, no solo para acariciar un poco a la primer pareja que amé desde que empecé con esto del fanfiction, si no para saber que aun puedo trabajar con ellos y sentirme cómoda, al igual que antes. ¿Se entiende, más o menos? 
> 
> Gakuran:  uniforme de estilo militar, introducido durante las reformas de la época Meiji, con cuello de estilo Mao y botones dorados con el emblema de la escuela. 
> 
> Daini batan (segundo botón):  El día de la graduación, el chico regala el segundo botón de la chaqueta de su uniforme, a la chica que quiere o a aquella que se lo pide (por ejemplo, muchas chicas piden el segundo botón a un senpai que les gusta o que ha sido alguien importante en su vida escolar). 
> 
> Si el chico tiene muchas peticiones, dará el segundo botón a la chica que más le gusta pero también dará algo al resto: otros botones, accesorios que tenga en el uniforme, etc. 
> 
> Hay quién dice que esta tradición nació durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, cuando los soldados que se marchaban a la guerra regalaban el segundo botón de su uniforme a sus esposas y amantes como recuerdo, pues sabían que no regresarían con vida. 
> 
> Otros dicen que la tradición se popularizó con la publicación de una novela de Takeda Taijun, en la que había una escena donde se regalaba el mencionado segundo botón. 
> 
> Sea como sea, ¿por qué el segundo botón? 
> 
> Hay quién dice que los soldados escogían ese segundo botón porque era el que menos se notaba si faltaba (y así evitar reprimendas de sus superiores o que la chaqueta se les abriera demasiado y perdiera su forma), mientras otros apuntan a una teoría más romántica (que es la que tienen en mente actualmente esos estudiantes de instituto que regalan los segundos botones de sus gakuran): el segundo botón es el más cercano al corazón, por lo que obtenerlo es como una metáfora de obtener el corazón de esa persona, es una confesión, es un objeto que lleva consigo no sólo el afecto de esa persona, sino también todas las experiencias y alegrías que ese estudiante ha ido acumulando durante sus años en el instituto. Artículo publicado en Japonismo: Tradiciones entre estudiantes japoneses: el segundo botón http://japonismo.com/blog/tradiciones-entre-estudiantes-japoneses-el-segundo-boton 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
